


【丕司马】六月新娘

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 他们都是他触不可及的快乐，隔岸观那团看似漂亮稳妥的火焰，最后却蔓延心底引火上身，烧得活人最后一点悲哀的灰烬都不剩。
Relationships: Cáo Pī/Sīmǎ Yì
Kudos: 3
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【丕司马】六月新娘

六月刚开始的时候，司马遇见了那只非常丑的猫。它无毛却显得一身湿漉漉的，盘踞在墙根的石榴树的阴翳下，无论如何总是一脸因饥荒寒迫而悲苦凄切的样子。他从来不会去主动喂它，好在那猫也极安静，可他总是无端生出很多愧疚与寒心来，好像赖皮旮沓下总包裹着燃烧的一簇火苗，每次那双因掺杂血丝而浓稠不清的混黄潭水一样的眼睛将目光抛至他身后就打起蓝莹莹的火，最后将他的冷漠扑得一点灰烬不剩。下一次我从那边走的时候，司马想，我会记得喂它。  
但他确实从来没有在这里见过任何猫，整座夏日的喀什噶尔古城似乎只有人与挥之不去的苍蝇两种活物。他来这里两周有余，因为语言和习惯显得极为不知所措。民宿的主人是一位可敬的老年维族男人，每个炎热干渴的下午总会外出喝茶或者行踪无处所寻；他没人可讲话，因为过燥的天气又胃口倦倦甚至懒得翻开书看一眼。整座城大概只有那只丑猫和他类似，是两粒奇异的灰尘，在极脏乱或极洁净的处境下都格格不入。他颇有些绝望地想，我的这个夏天毁掉了。  
他在由二楼门厅里摆放了张床组成的的狭小卧室里躺了半晌，定定望着天花板上一道黝黑的裂缝，挣扎半刻，最后还是决定出去逛逛。来之前他做足了功课，圈画出了每一处有趣的地名，做好逐一莅临的打算。此时午后三点，如果能骑车到城外的疏勒河游泳显得绰绰有余，司马便往背包里放了泳衣和望远镜--听说河畔也有一种银顶细骨的洁白鸟儿，常出没于夏季的芦苇丛。昨夜下了春末最大的一场雨，河水迅速涨起来，尽可荡涤绵延几日的尘暴。临行前他看向衣柜前的自己，溅上褐色斑点的镜面中藏着一个还算英丽清冽的男人，两道似车辙凌乱的眉峰上挑起一颗几乎细微不可查的泪痣，就算是奔过群山怀抱后夜幕的屏障也难以触及，嘴唇反而艳妍，施施然抬头的样子像是要去密会身骑白马傍垂杨焦急等他的情郎。其实这是一张不错的脸；司马又茫然转头望向窗外一片在阳光下铺展而开波光粼粼的海浪；有人像水，有人冷得像用来杀人的匕首，他可能就像古时候龟兹王子为汉女折下的庭院中披着晨露的月季，是一份终究会被拒绝的动人美貌，却又记在后世书牍中。如果我启门便遇到情郎，他想，那我会闇合双鬟逐他而去吗？  
丑猫又蹲在墙根下，它也知苦夏，窄瘦的身子挤在不结果的酸石榴与无花果树的阴影之间。司马注意到一个年轻人站在那猫身后，他伸出手要逗它，那猫便也应声伸出爪子来作与他示好状；年轻人从口袋里拿出些纸包着的零碎骨头摊在地上喂它，两人一同注视丑猫大快朵颐。原来这是你的猫；司马慢慢踱过去，那人闻声回头。我见它一连几周都没人管，还以为是野猫而已。它确实是野猫，年轻人应答道。他声音极好听，却不同与平淡的磁性或者清脆，是能够碎玉的编钟回响。我经常来喂它，这几天因为出远门疏忽了。他不着痕迹地打量司马一番，你住在对面的那座薄荷绿的房子里吗？  
司马因他说薄荷绿而内心暗笑，答道是。我大概知道你是谁了，年轻人缓缓起身，露出狡黠一笑向他伸出手来，我是曹丕，当初理应是我去机场接你的。  
电光火石间他也想起来了，犹豫是否要去握这只沾满猫毛的手掌。曹丕默不作声间就在察言观色，从善如流地换了一只手。我这几天到北疆去了；他掠过头顶织成一丛穹顶的紫木槿与茉莉，依旧露出亮闪闪的微笑。去进货，我是这家主人的学徒。你不懂维语吧？  
司马摇摇头，眼睛望着地上欢快摇着尾巴的丑猫。那你一个人在喀什噶尔便要小心些了。为什么？他饶有兴趣地注视他的眼睛，丝毫不惧怕其后疏勒河水一样的骇浪奔涌。有些西方男人会来这里旅行，他们在这里找男孩。  
西方人，他们总是会认为自我是审美与价值的宗主国，驯化东方这样的落后之地，但又为驯化所带来的破坏传统而感到一种高居庙堂的罪恶感。曹丕在他近乎炽热的注视下颇为窘迫地解释道，却听到司马自顾自接下去。因此他们便会追寻具有娱乐价值原住民古老经典美感来夸张放大，营造廉价的落后美感，并由此汲取一种类似野外捕猎时才能获得的快感。几只白鸽落在屋顶上，成熟的甘梅应声落地，远处飘来维族女人渺茫的叫喊声。我没想过你读过《东方学》这本书，司马的目光轻轻略过他年轻蓬勃而略显稚气未脱的脸，像颤抖的蝴蝶翅膀轻触丝绒并发出动听悲怆的裂帛声。他看见他的身影陡然飞起，泫然从闪烁过亮的日光下淡薄脱离，迸溅成许多晶莹的碎片，撒散在夏日西域古城凝固流转的每一处世俗景致上。  
他从来都不是攻击性这样强的一个人，或者说多数时候他都是惰性使然满不在乎的一个人。但从他看见曹丕的第一眼开始，便知晓自己必须掌握两人话语间的绝对主权。多半是因为炎热与嫉妒，这个汉人青年漂亮得近乎严丝合缝，比那扇镜子更易映出他自身的单薄丑恶，他便毫不客气地好斗刻毒起来。可曹丕确实是满不在乎的；我知道你是一个教授，我班门弄斧被识破了。你是要去城外吗，我可以陪你去。  
丑猫像是通人言，听闻他要离开便凑过来贴紧裤脚。他捏捏它后颈上的嫩肉又拍拍脑袋，低头耳语几句。疏勒河远吗，司马问道，我想到那边游泳。如果你是问疏勒县，曹丕拣着丑猫光滑的脊梁把它提起来放在矮墙上，那还是挺远的，这时候出发回来就要几乎午夜了。他笑眯眯地望着他，你还要去吗，其实疏勒河水夏季干涸得很快，去了也是在长草的河床上看周围风景罢了。喀什城外没什么特别有意思的，下面的县也几乎都和喀什噶尔没差，你也不懂维语，非常无聊的。  
那你有什么有意思的地方推荐我去吗？司马好整以暇地看着他，觉得这个年轻人颇为有趣，把猛然闯入编排得顺理成章。总而言之，他想，我的这个夏天应该不致于毁掉。  
他依从曹丕的建议，两个人决定呆在薄荷绿的房子里。他来南疆前以为这边的风貌是近乎热带干枯气质的，来后才发觉居民庭院中种的植被不少，屋子的主人在连廊下种了许多月季和夏菊，大朵盛放的玫瑰因烈日曝晒苞芯呈猪肝色，边缘反而如蝴蝶翅膀一般晶莹浅淡，司马举起相机调焦拍了一张。你吃午饭了吗，曹丕突然问他；他摇摇头，说自己胃口不好这几日吃不下任何东西。那你应该多喝一些石榴汁，或者晚上去巴扎那边逛逛，这里天黑得晚，时间还很多。他走进屋内露天的厨房，拿出暗红色的果汁给他倒上，司马勉强喝了一杯便说饱了，心想就算作为主人，曹丕的话也太多了。  
他确实是个漂亮的年轻人，身姿同样貌如出一辙挺拔锋利，颜色浅淡的眼睛温和又无辜。他绕了个圈子坐在他面前，光风霁月一览无余，他想他们两人其实是有几分相像的，只不过比起他生活蹂躏岁月摧残的打磨殆尽年轻的刻薄眼睛，他明显是鲜丽又痛苦的，容易勾起人登顶窥天的爱欲。我知道了，曹丕双手紧抓住玻璃杯，你不去河边就会不快乐。他想笑却懒得，依旧是眉重眼垂的一副梦醒模样。我总有一天会带你去河边的，你怕什么？  
我不怕，司马踮起椅子伸手去摘横斜在泥墙缝隙间的一支花，撞碎了倾泻一地的阳光形骸。反正我要在这里住很久，怕总要多烦你。不算烦的，他起身拂去栖息在花丛上的蓊郁蜜蜂，你是要付钱的。  
他把这样势利的话讲出来后反而竟惹得司马发笑了，也令他减少了丝毫因责备一个无辜漂亮的青年的负罪感--无非都是一般，他对他热情全然不是因为好心可怜他或者真心喜欢他什么的，都是因为他总是要付钱的，也许还会有不经雇主的红利。他不由得更加喜爱他，甚至觉得他真性情，或是与维族人相处久便习得了直来直去的讲话方式。你说的对，他说，从桌子上捡起遮阳帽，我饿了，带我去巴扎逛逛吧。  
巴扎离得很近，因为他们本身就住在喀什噶尔古城中，原本当地人的时代民居竟在现代成了收门票钱和电瓶车观光费用的景区。曹丕骑车载他，一路上掠过初夏微醺热风与簇簇明艳花朵，他回味起来前曾经读过的一本瑞典人写的《重返喀什噶尔》，里面说上世纪四十年代的内亚古城还保有中世纪高楼林立的风貌；再去已是七十年代，被黄沙消磨尽的喀什远不如往事中透过维族女人碧色眼睛看见的那般丰润美丽，颇显渺远。人不能两次踏进同一条河流，他俗套地进入这种思维，甚至不能同一次踏进一条河流，无非如此。曹丕在路上同他讲，巴扎其实不是某一具体的地方，有人逐水而居的地方自然会形成巴扎；如今是为了迎合游客而特地圈定了一片集中区域经营特产，其实大巴扎要每逢满月赶车到城外。你不会愿意去的，他说，感受他将手搭在他腰际薄薄的温度，车走土路，颠得很，有时候起晚了还要和羊赶一窝，膻得你直想吐。  
他挑了一家买冰饮的坐下，呆呆地同一群维族男人一起坐在店门前播着维语音乐选秀节目的电视前。他以为会是凉皮一类的东西，实则是酸奶，不掺一点糖分，和清脆的碎冰搅拌了一碗搁在一起。好喝吗，他艰难地在曹丕的注视下啜了口，只觉味道奇特。羊奶的。他也取了一支淡绿色的塑料勺子伸入碗里搅和着，看司马面部抽搐，开怀大笑一番。你自己选的，当然要自己喝完了！你这是未尽主人之责，我说饿了你却欺负我不懂花花绿绿的招牌带我吃冰饮，被你弄坏了胃口……他便笑着叫曹丕全喝下去，此刻年长成了资本，得以让他像那只丑猫一样眯起眼睛将周遭细纹全堆到一处。曹丕忍无可忍，跑到对面街上买了烤包子给他，他小口咬着，吃出了洋葱的味道。  
他头一回觉出与人共同分享某种隐秘情绪而叠加而成的喜悦。这种短暂灿烂的快乐并非共鸣，却依旧是令他徒然生出妄图双手紧抓住的渴望来。巴扎喧闹人声冰冷与沸腾的过渡之间，烟雾缓缓腾起，艾德莱斯的墨绿与天蓝稀释光线，微风来去无踪，背后沉默的喀什噶尔古城内人群出生，衰老，远走他乡，留给司马的不过是这场夏日六月与这个叫曹丕的年轻人。仅仅是打个照面，或者是他笨拙地用嘴躲避过凉的碎冰的样子，这个叫曹丕的年轻人便频繁地出现于他矮矮的花墙后与人间灯火抑或一日三餐。他妄想躲避凛冽，堕入长河而不自知，看曹丕无意搅春水。若真的有神明，他想，什么安拉菩萨基督，都可以让我免于留恋风情留恋尘。就好像他隔岸相望，抓住的无非是茫茫雾霭而已。  
与生俱来的一种能力始终半他而行，总能将原本盛了满心的喜悦晃到变质退味，最终恶心得泼出去他自己酿的苦酒。想到这里，司马赌气一样把原本觉得腻味的半只烤包子整个塞进嘴里，拍拍手上碎屑说走了，曹丕如获大赦，绕过他身侧去取自行车。他歪斜倚在路旁的塑料板凳上，看他裤管下摇晃的两只不安分的笔直双腿，迈开大步雀跃欢快地跑跳着，双脚踏在脚蹬上，叫着他名字。遮天蔽日的番石榴树影肆无忌惮投射于脸庞上，唯在鼻尖留下一点光点。他是我触不可及的快乐，司马想，缓慢地走过去。  
明天我们去哪里？回去的路上，他注意到曹丕几乎是横冲直撞一般将车子骑得飞快，便颇有不安地紧抓着他腰腹。就是那么几个游客肯定要去的景点呗，明天去香妃墓怎么样，最远的一个。空气过滤了他声响中的些许模糊杂音，司马听到这个名字就想到小时候看的一系列电视剧，不忍发笑。其实每天晚上广场那边都有舞会的，如果你愿意我可以带你去，实在是蛮好玩的。  
好。他盯着青年人单薄的后背，想将下巴轻轻搁上去感受温度。他一直都不是热爱社交的个性，但参与当地居民的娱乐活动不失为一种特殊却显得很鸡贼的研究角度，便答应下来。此后入夜前的一整个暮色沉沦的傍晚他就趴在狭小的门厅里翻阅古代内亚的资料，曹丕原本在除草，后来便坐在门口抽烟，他透过蓝色窗棂和光为他的沉思构造忧郁，只觉此刻应有手风琴响，或梨花开遍天涯河上飘着柔曼的轻纱，你我好比河两岸永隔一江水，气氛居然是极为苏联的。在舞会上，我要穿一条缀满火红木槿与洁白花蕊的长裙子，伴着手风琴与都塔尔响邀舞伴跳舞，司马想。他向来有这种怪癖，热爱繁复美丽的物品，像透明易碎的蝉翼或洁白轻盈的鸽羽，抓住腾空而起的吉光片羽。第二天他醒得极早，看见曹丕正站在庭内葡萄藤下向他挥手。顾盼含章，这个短语在他脑内一闪而过，而他徒手及时抓住了，反复于脑内品味琢磨。  
香妃墓其实叫阿巴克霍加--去的路上曹丕告诉他，香妃是真的，那里其实是她的家族墓地。他们骑车经过人民广场，还有熙熙攘攘的中西亚贸易市场，他发觉喀什是与其他任何一座现代城市几乎无不同之处的，都有尚且宽敞的马路与高峰时期的塞车。唯一不同便是他能在街道上闻到膻腥味和被火辣阳光翻炒熟透的干果芳香，半透明质地的晴空和朵朵伸手可得的轻云。虽说是极为著名的景区，清晨来游人依旧稀少。曹丕去买票，司马站在廊前欣赏古代西亚建筑，各式各样浓郁浅淡的蓝与翠色的绿同时交织在琉璃上倾泻一地阳光，沙漠里的能工巧匠，他想，他们也没有见过大海，是怎么调配出比海还要波光潋滟的色彩的？  
他们二人一同步入阿巴克霍加内，有一小片玫瑰园。香妃出生便身带枣花香，因此她的家人叫她阿巴克，是同样的意思；他看向墓园旁的讲解牌，轻声读出来，这里仅仅是衣冠冢，她的尸骨埋在北京的清东陵。所以说，他拍拍裤子上的尘土，这个女孩十八岁嫁人，二十岁才见到自己与许多人分享的丈夫，最终死在了自己的六十岁，终其一生没能回到故土。玫瑰尚有易晞露水，曹丕走到他身旁，并肩看伊斯兰风格的穹顶墓拱，朱红渐褪的乌木棺椁与风干墨绿的罩纱间躺着那个并不快乐的女孩只穿戴过一次的水晶花帽与丝绒礼服。只能说他们的人生也有诸多艰辛不易，他想了想，向他的方向靠近了些。人类的悲喜相通而并不相抵，死亡缺乏逻辑，终止也是。轻巧、无理由地，人会选择或被迫停在一个点上，往前走是空白，而停驻不前，过去依然丰满而有色彩。可能对阿巴克本人来说这是一件好事，虽然终生客居并客死他乡，但她远嫁不久后天山这侧便发生战事，她的父母族人全部被杀，虽然兄长最后平叛策反--他停顿了下，一旦能回来，便知道记忆中水草丰美牧歌传唱的家乡早已不存。死亡对她而言，是归乡的另一种。你说那时候，她还会讲维族话吗？  
司马惊讶地挑眉，奇异地注视着近乎侃侃而谈的曹丕。没想到你懂得这么多，省了我一笔导游费用。他们步出墓园，向讲经的殿阁走去。听房东讲的，他平日不怎么聊天，闲下来就会和我讲一点这里的寓言或者传说一类的。他想起来总在傍午时分拎着壶去茶楼找朋友闲聊的老年维族男人，说那我也应该去找他问一些问题，毕竟写论文要用。  
你在写什么东西？我看到你在床下堆了好多的资料和书。曹丕问他，他们走过一处白鸽腾飞而起的连廊，蜜蜂筑巢其上的无花果树影子投下来。司马思忖片刻，觉得与他讲也无妨。写一本书，关于内亚边缘的种种，历史地理什么的。你开始写了吗，他问，能给我读一点吗。见他打量他，曹丕略羞涩地解释，是因为我想多看点书，但喀什的汉语书实在是太少了，我维语拼读学得也不好……没关系，他摆摆手，回去我就给你看，大段的文稿都在电脑里。  
两人相顾无言，便将目光移开。可能是在较为偏远的西北城郊的缘故，或者当地文物局根本就疏于管理，香妃墓内阿巴克家族的讲经堂受损严重，几乎半边都塌陷在疮痍尘埃中，却依稀窥得富丽雍容的细密画风格。因为刚才谈论了生生死死的大道理，司马想道，他头一次对见多了的古物生出玉环飞燕皆尘土的苍茫之感。一巢乌鹊徘徊其上，簌簌土灰落下和光同尘，他刚刚更改了对南疆灰头土脸的印象，以为番石榴与葡萄藤恣意遮天蔽日生长，如今大漠孤烟直的荒凉又回来了。  
我们去河边吧，他说；今天结束得早，我不想回去待着，我们去河边吧。  
司马本质上就是个骗子。他刻薄无情，还偏偏要装模作样自己多么重情重义，好像疏勒河是他阔别已久始终缠绕脖颈的缱绻情人，要在领口别朵几近枯黄的玫瑰才能见总念叨的人物。嘴上说着因为不想回城内才去河边，得知两处地方分别方向相反，甚至回去换了套衣服。白色的西裤，他特地带了相机，想象在遍野枯枝中应当会好看。你记得给我拍照，他对曹丕说，我一张好看的照片都没有。  
好，他答应下来，望向他脸颊一侧浅褐发丝投射的阴影。但我不知道自己怎样会好看，包括动作或者表情，我缺乏摄影经验。都一样，他调试焦距，让他站到疏勒河沿岸随处可见的红柳丛内。正值初夏，河边柳芽方发，血红色嫩芽抽枝，司马依他指示摘下草帽搁在膝上，侧过脸来望着他。好，他靠近取景框，扶开挡住视线的柳条，拍完了。  
司马凑过来看，只觉得星星点点红柳依稀映在白色西裤上，比起花影更似触目惊心的血痕，略显不适，但他的神情依旧是美的，几乎称得上天与明眸，类似非洲草原上被游人猛然撞见玩弄尾巴的小狮子。再照一张吧，我觉得不好。曹丕伸手去点删除按钮，别啊，难得不是挺好的，为什么这么说？司马惊诧望他，而他欲言又止踌躇几分。你想知道，真的要听吗？他直直望进他眼底，干涸的南疆之夏在六月末席卷天地登陆疏勒河两岸，淹没危机四伏的黑夜与摇曳狂野的沉默，为大地的黎明献祭。为什么这张不好？  
你的眼睛，在爱情中不快乐。  
司马哑然失笑，这叫什么话，我根本就不在爱情中，何谈不快乐……刚才你在河边的时候，我真想一把火烧了这些红柳。他打断他，几乎专断粗鲁地逼视他。为什么？它们未经我的许诺，便越界去亲吻你的额头。  
他居然会看穿我不快乐，这样一讲他好像不傻。司马从疏勒河归来以后一直在琢磨这件事，而曹丕像是为了避免尴尬，久久没有出现在门廊内。一整座硕大的内亚风格庭院都是他自己的，尽可摆布紫藤与欧牡丹生长的姿态与是否停驻的洁白鸽子。他分明是在记一些白天的见闻与思索出的只言片语，脑中却止不住回想今日河滩上青年对他说出的那段话。不得不说，他无不好笑地想，曹丕讲那些话时候的神情像是真的要去烧了无辜的红柳。  
而这样并非千回百转的情节他实在是过于熟稔，以至于根本没有办法同他一样坦荡澄澈地望进对方一览无余的邀请中。曾经有许多人对他说爱，那些人有同样毁天灭地的热情和孤勇横生的眼睛，实在是诱惑难当，就好像中世纪的骑士透过藤蔓缠绕的廊院望向曾经将宝剑抵于肩上让他宣誓效忠的女主人，无非是渴望战利品或者难以触碰的哀愁，他们真的爱我吗。司马从衣箱里取出书来摊在腿上，觉得胸口烦闷，走到窗边去，能远远看到裹挟沉沦暮色内亮起泛泛灯光的喀什摩天轮。他们可能不是真的爱我，无非也像那些沉浸于东方幻想的侵略者一样，无法自拔地赌上所有年轻气盛，爱上了可以镶嵌在剑鞘上令人称奇的宝石而已。与折一支杏花，听一段乐曲没差，可时时撷取。  
他同时也回想曹丕饱含喜悦与愤怒的闪光眼睛。他可以直抒胸臆，纯度极高地挥洒忠诚，好似高于生死超脱世外一览无余地望向他，再虔诚说我爱你。这只会迫使他妄图痛苦地蒙住他的眼睛--太过耀眼的光令人刺痛，甚至令他想流下泪来。承认爱或者承认爱过对于他总是一种负担，这样就好像等于承认了妥协或软弱，反而衬出自己渺渺的自卑。那我又怎么办呢，他想，我断然不能接受他的好意。如果那是一个漂亮男孩出于同情所给的爱的施舍，我又如何全身而退留得尊严呢？  
因此，他望着男孩的眼睛，在他冲动粗鲁的掠夺下用克制冷静却不乏温情的语气说，对不起。一句话像被水浸湿的打火石擦碰于海岸巉岩，惊不起一点火星，尽随狂风骤雨与绛色海面沉底。曹丕背对他，不知道是因为一瞬的尴尬还是别的，总之他也努力尝试去调节了。而司马始终记得他说，你的眼睛，在爱情中不快乐。他那样快乐，在无忧无虑的优越中长大，怎么会知晓他人的不快乐。他不禁发笑，拿着铅笔的手在稿纸上斜斜勾出一双眼睫的末梢，一时分不清楚自己画的是谁的眼睛。他时常于镜中端详自己的眼睛，自恋地想起来宛转双蛾远山色，越是这样越会默念为君一日恩误妾百年身的悲剧。纸面上的眼睛没有灵魂，单薄的线条和阴影交织成泛泛水波，而他却忍不住堕一滴泪上去。如果我画的眼睛会流泪，他想，那也不失为一种快乐。  
人类对美丽事物的热爱都相似，无非折辱圣洁救人落难罢了，从古至今的故事都是一样的。司马从膝上扯下稿纸来，听见门外细碎响声，以为是曹丕回来了，却看见是房东。他用磕磕绊绊地维语问他曹丕回来的时间，老人像是没听清楚，絮絮叨叨讲了一堆，他如听鸟语便痛苦地跑走了。回到窄小门厅内，他猛然觉得自己需要与他好好谈谈，以不太具备资格的过来人姿态讲及时止损情深不寿的话，这样始终尴尬下去，他的假期才是真真正正被毁掉了，经自己之手。  
入睡前，他拽了一团法兰绒的毯子裹在身上，带着纸笔上床，潦草地写了一段。"新疆社会的矛盾并不是用狭义的民族观念来解释便能清楚明了的--任何大维族主义或汉化主义都有失偏颇或仅仅是具有扩大矛盾的效果，归根结底依旧是资源分配不均与贫富差距的问题。简单的经济问题被放大为了维汉两族的冲突。"他长久凝望着毫无逻辑的文字，想它完全无法表意，如果问问曹丕，他也许能提出一些见地。凭借他对于新疆浮泛的了解，过于深入的剖析只会让他认为这是一种深度冒犯的文化挪用；曹丕则不同，他以少数族裔的身份生长于截然不同的文化环境，能无需揣测便看得到深于表面的蛰伏之物。  
写毫无意义的长句令他昏昏欲睡，便在稿纸上画一些轮廓奇异的图案。夜渐深，门厅面朝背对繁华木匠街的一面，可以刚好透过窗望见类似天井一样覆盖茂盛植被的空地，寥落几点昏黄灯光。他住在北方的都市，鲜少有夜生活，听到远处人民广场与喀什噶尔古城中心传来的音乐声，想曹丕可能是去寻欢作乐了，而他在这方面确实极为匮乏。临近十点，他调节能力差，尚未调整到西部有两小时时差的缝隙中，因此瞌睡起来，又猛然惊醒，拧亮床头灯光。  
塑料帘子哗啦作响，他慌忙将稿纸盖在胸前，闭眼佯装熟睡。曹丕撩帘走进来，看到司马像那只丑猫一样蜷缩在腌菜般皱缩的毯子中，双手压着画了些奇异图形的笔记，便叹了口气，踱步去将稿纸缓缓抽出来，将床头灯扭灭。黑暗中司马沉迷于天旋地转的快乐，听到男孩背对他、从水缸里取杯子咕嘟咕嘟饮水的声响，他极度渴望睁开眼，能看见他究竟是以什么样的神态居高临下打量他的。耳边又传来簌簌铅笔摩擦纸面的声音，司马知道他在稿纸上留下一行字。他轻手轻脚地关上房门，而他猛然腾身去看他方正可爱的字体。  
中午留下吃饭。我带你去市区逛逛。  
他睡到正午，而二人都心照不宣地当无事发生，曹丕视他为迟钝而司马则怪罪他为莽撞。他因为吃不惯过于膻腥的食物而肠胃紊乱，曹丕便给他煮了白粥就腌萝卜。司马，他问，你是哪里人啊？普通的中原人，但我现在住在北方。难怪吃不来这样的饭，维族人饮食非常单调的，就是煮的牛羊肉，连带绿叶的蔬菜都没有，最多的就是洋葱土豆和胡萝卜，拌面和炒饭都是援疆的四川人才吃的。所以他们才要喝奶茶解腻，是这样吗？你好聪明啊，曹丕向他微笑着称赞道，奶茶就是用来解牛羊肉膻腥的。  
喀什比他想象的要庞大许多，但其实也就那么大--司马将它比作一张煎饼，好像有人调配了饼皮却自觉不够精细便摊大了一倍，最后连饼心也破了。新开发区域汉人集聚高楼林立不输内地任何都市，却与古城严重脱节，派生产物稀稀落落门可罗雀，并无一二特殊。曹丕载他到人民广场去，他认为这座边疆城市可能是唯一还具有上世纪六十年代风貌的中国城市了，广场中央居然有一座几人高的领袖雕塑。他们赶上古尔邦节前夕，又是周末，曹丕挤着去买了两个冰淇淋快步跑过来，把香草味道的递给他，司马对着小火炬一样的冰淇淋发愁。两人在台阶上坐下，他忽然想起来，从背包里翻出稿纸来问他，你不是想看我的论文吗，帮我听听这句话，连我自己都听不明白。  
"新疆社会从九十年代起的主要动荡矛盾在于，农垦兵团占据过多的水、土地和就业机会，压缩了维族的生存空间；后者被迫集聚，而日益贫困化与哈瓦比教义的传播形成反抗意识，地方对教育、扶贫和公共医疗环境的匮乏投入以及被远在乌鲁木齐的维汉精英阶层利用后彻底加大社会阶级分层。维族的内部矛盾，便转化为对汉族的仇恨。"  
说得通吗？他念完很长的一段吁了口气，看到曹丕眼底的迷惘，瞬间沮丧起来。太不清晰了，我就像是在梦里写的，连自己都读不明白。他接过稿纸来逐字比对着阅读，问他你这是想探讨什么？司马摇摇头，我也不知道。  
两人再度陷入沉默。他为了避免尴尬又挑起话头，说你明明知道我胃炎了还买冰激凌给我，好坏的心。曹丕大笑，把他舔了一口的冰激凌拿过来自顾自吃起来；今天回去的时候喂一下那只猫吧，他说，好久没见到它了。维族人都不养猫的吗，很少见到宠物。确实，曹丕想了想，这里最多的动物是鸽子，你如果去古城里面的公厕，打开隔间门的时候都能呼啦啦飞出来几只，吓人一跳。真的吗，他被他逗得大笑，看广场阳光下同样开怀的男孩。他今天穿了鸦青色的衬衣和旧牛仔长裤，拖拉着塌后跟的帆布鞋，被夏日强光冲洗得浅淡到几乎要流淌飞逝，头发凌乱，脸颊清瘦得几乎凹陷，薄薄一层脂肪覆盖于肌肉上。他想，他永远不容辩驳地掌控每句笃定流利而毫无破绽的箴言，惺忪又清醒，应该安排发生的夏日故事轮番搬演，他面前是自行车座上因用力飞快蹬跑而显现出的肩胛骨的条状阴影，以及他克制的拒绝--拒绝一个少年如同杀死自己，每条神经末梢都清晰指向他却又被生生切断。  
今天晚上要不要去跳舞？曹丕突然问他。嗯，他略有些迟疑但依旧答应。我昨天去看了，都是些正派当地人，跳西式的舞，在苏力旦茶房，我们这边最好的大饭店。行啊，司马看得出他的局促，想必是第一次邀请人，就宽慰地笑。那我是晚上去接你，还是单独去？你在城门那里等我吧，司马绞尽脑汁想出唯一一个自己知道的地标。  
他们决定推车走回去。因为古尔邦节，街巷大部分商铺都歇业，显得寂静几分，他带了相机随手拍了几张淡蓝色的房子和芙蓉树，漫铺在天边像火红云霞。曹丕走在他前面，时而回头望他，两人同时听见马路尽头传来一阵乐响和鸣笛声。一辆敞篷卡车伴着西域风情的音乐声缓缓驶来，司马视力不佳，但也能隐隐看见上面有人正在跳舞高歌。我们碰上结婚的了，他听见曹丕说，此刻男孩眼中闪着快乐的光，向车上的人大声叫喊，而新娘向他们招手。司马最终看清了那个身披红色艾德莱斯衣裙和蓝宝石塔西的女孩，手中捧着洁白花束，在身侧歌舞的亲友中成为节日时最受安拉祥福的六月新娘。她快乐迷茫的眼睛掩盖在面容上贴满的珍珠碎屑与浓艳妆容下，与初夏的喀什噶尔一样，傍晚时疏勒河水雾渐渐弥漫上河岸，鸟类在半空盘旋，落日极其悄无声息，吞噬金色的内亚古城，而少女伴着沉重的手鼓与邪门的都塔尔奏乐抬起脚踝铃铛脆响，她在落日时分拂开艳丽红花悄然出嫁。他突然明白，他看见的新娘是眼角淌泪的，纵然维吾尔有哭嫁习俗，他也无端生出悲哀来。他们都是他触不可及的快乐，隔岸观那团看似漂亮稳妥的火焰，最后却蔓延心底引火上身，烧得活人最后一点悲哀的灰烬都不剩。  
没有人可能比新娘更美。于是司马也向那个女孩招手，看见她在亲朋好友叫嚷着的簇拥中前行，她同时也向他大笑。他猛然感受到了被利刃捅了对穿的痛苦，那种遥望触不可及的快乐时徒生艳羡五脏俱焚的干涸与绝望令他立觉形销骨立，在空荡的古尔邦节时的喀什街道上几乎晕厥。他望向曹丕，而他同时也在望着他。他曾觉得有些爱说出口时过于草率甚至莽撞，这样的爱令他缄默不语。如今他抬起头，想起还没有应邀前往的舞会，有些爱可能会得到应得的回应。为了快乐，或者说是欢愉。  
回去的路上，他们没有遇到那只丑猫。司马开始担心它，也许是被人捉去了，或者是自己走丢了，落在哪一处水沟里。古城内房屋有些建在高台上，人踩空都是要丧命的。曹丕安慰他说猫是神奇的动物，从极高的地方掉下来时会轻盈地缩成一团避免伤害，他才稍微宽心。黄昏时分，稀稀落落的游客从街巷中散去，他的客厅隔间通向阳台，他便得以站在上面观望街景。楼上房间种植了少许玫瑰，引来些细小的吃蜜的飞虫令他躲避不及，带刺的枝条垂下来落在他脸颊两侧，他想起曹丕说过的那些露骨之辞，便讪笑着拨开，又将这些并不平滑的丝绦缠在腕上，浑然不知刺痛与血流。他开始很俗气地回想自己从前交过的男朋友与女朋友们，并非都是隔岳茫茫事而他居然一个也想不起来，很有挫败感地倚靠在扶手上，倦倦看着亮起的凄迷灯光和极差视力下难以得见的喀什噶尔。司马突然很想抽烟了，来之前他了解到维族人因为信仰问题远离烟酒，因此特地戒了一段时期；他又想起曹丕来，故作老成又傻气的少年，像空气中腾起的尘烟，他从前是绝不会喜欢这样的年轻人的，他们比起自己所鼓吹的灵丹妙药而言更类似照妖镜，照得见他所有泛泛干涸的欲望和逐渐枯竭的脾胃、如石子投入水中瞬间激起的涟漪一样荡开的细纹和松弛老化的肚皮上的肥肉，以及所有不再包含渴望的眼睛。眉峰依旧曲折得像取人性命的淬毒匕首，刀刃却钝钝，已然不舔血。他觉得垂垂老矣，此刻趴在阳台上，只想抽一根烟，获得他唾手可得的片刻欢愉而已。  
司马突然记起晚上的舞会，转身回屋挑一件能穿的衣服。他依旧是没有半点勇气穿裙装出门的，而那套白色西服会令他想起昨天发生的事情，因此拽了花衬衫出来，红底亮蓝与浅黄的热带细叶与皱花，摇晃明丽爪牙。曹丕强调是在最好的茶房跳西式的舞，令他看来无非是小男孩急着护全的体面而已，他偏不随人愿，但又担心太不正式会被拦在门外，就在脖子上围了一根印度绸的嫩黄丝巾。他转身望着镜子里的自己，噗嗤一声笑出来，只觉得打扮得像及了雄赳赳的孔雀，是副游客照面，全然不像去跳舞，或者说是私奔。望着镜中自己的眼睛，他更想起路遇的六月新娘，与诗中的女孩；如今他要启门去见自己的情郎，与她们的心情是否是有几分相似的。司马将全收的暮色与融融灯火一并合在门后，转过熏风去见曹丕。  
喀什噶尔古城的城门极为高耸，在距离几公里远的城外都能看见，若是春天便掩映在护城河烟柳之后。入夏时，况且是节日前夕，城门前拉上了各式彩灯，当地人与游客也不在少数；尽管如此，他依旧一眼就看到了他。曹丕穿了一身黑色西装，格格不入地站在人群中央，颇有些茫然地望着远处不知名的所在，而他也看到他的瞬间便绽开微笑，这给司马错觉，好像他才是予人快乐的那个。你真好看，曹丕很朴素但发自内心地夸赞他，居然令他红了脸。一路上两人无话，而因为出于维稳的宵禁，叠加的安静与空荡反而衬出不安。苏力旦茶房离艾提尕尔广场极近，司马本来在疑惑繁华地段门可罗雀的寂静，在进入饭店的一刻终于明白，他确确实实需要曹丕这样的当地向导。如果没有他，他将会在喀什度过一个无所事事的夏天，永远不知道看似寂寞的楼后藏着什么样的狂欢。  
曹丕用维语报了名字，门房很快就取来冰块和毛巾，司马饶有兴趣地擦过手后用探寻的目光望着他，他用眼神示意他向面前传来阵阵音乐响声的房间去。他们拉开厅门扶手，四溢七彩灯光下包裹各式红男绿女，伴着轻快的小提琴响扭动。这样的场景却令他们二人同时手足无措起来，站在舞池边缘观望着；半明半暗的灯光下，司马看不清他的脸色，却鬼使神差地牵起他的手，用眼睛问询他，我们难道不应该跳舞吗？  
于是他们去跳舞。司马略有些害羞，手臂虚环在他肩上，甚至不敢看他，而曹丕更甚，慌乱无章得几乎要将自己绊倒。这曲节奏过快的结束了，两人同时松了口气，看着对方大笑出声。我好笨啊，司马说，我只在电视上见过交谊舞，从来没有自己跳过；没关系，我可能较你稍强一点。尔后舒缓音乐响，他隐约觉得自己能踩上节拍，便将虚虚搭在空中的手臂落下来放在他肩上，而他耳语道，你要不要踩在我的脚背上？他迟疑片刻，但觉报出来都要添水分的体重不会对他造成什么，便点点头，踩了上去。  
他们便随着音乐摆动。司马感受到腰后的温度，他距离他极近，因此种种难以诉怀的情绪便在嘴边与耳际吐露。你给我讲讲你的故事吧，他突然说，将下巴隔在他肩头，眼光撒去看向他侧脸。给我讲讲你是怎么长大的，新疆是怎么样的。那你也要给我讲你的，作为交换，曹丕狡黠地笑，牵起他向前转去。他笑了，点点头。  
故事太多的人就是河岸。河流倒灌海水，始终奔腾且流逝，往事于其上矗立沉默，光滑宛如史前巨蛋的圆石被投入水中幻化为天上的月亮。是蟾蜍和兔子，是雪白的鸽子，是未亡人的影子，也是无法吐露心声的、嘶哑的嗓子。故事们漂流而下被浮冰阻拦，成为芦苇间唯一的岸。你看，他用眼神示意他，我是一个没有故事的人；我把我的过去当下与未来全部浓缩于身，更似拦河大坝一般剥光了站在你面前，得以窥见任何你愿意见到的模样。  
司马默然注视着他的眼睛。他猛地明白，那种无时无刻自深深处诧异着的奇妙排斥与认同，发现他能与自己比肩站立和由此衍生的亲密，因为他是他回头时还在原地微笑伸手接住他的人；他轻握他的手腕向后倾仰去，右臂稳妥地护住他的腰际，而他终于信了命运。他想起自己曾经在哪里见过的一句法语，"爱让被爱的人无可避免地去爱。"  
转头后一曲停罢，两人迅速分离。他叹气，情郎啊，你已经见过月亮，又何必期待圆满。  
忽然换了欢快的舞曲，人群中爆发出欢呼，司马看向他，而曹丕像是精疲力竭一般摆摆手向后退了几步，示意他可以自己去玩。他略有不忍，攀上他的手臂说，要不我们走吧，我自己跳也没有意思。  
回民居的路上，他仰头发觉今夜天空仅有搓云扯絮的几缕，反而月光锋利，清明冷冽地打在身上也令人寒了几分。曹丕注意到他的目光，便随口说瞎话，你看，月亮就像我的小狗，我走到哪里它跟到哪里，特别听话。他闻言微笑，说你喜欢小狗吗，怎么也没看到你养宠物？我喜欢归喜欢，但小时候我爸又不喜欢，现在没地方养，就没机会了。  
闲聊中便到了门口。司马和他一同进门，看墙里挂的时钟已堪堪指向十二点，便手脚放轻了许多；我住阁楼，他补充道，而司马站在门厅里看他登上楼梯。两人相对无言，曹丕问他，这种时候是不是应该祝你好梦？差不多吧，他笑着说，也祝你好梦。  
关上房门后他直接扑在床上，难得不嫌沾染了一身屋外尘气。屋内静得听见庭外草丛内蟋蟀鸣叫，他扭亮床头灯趴着捡起几张稿纸读上面信手写下的无法表意的字句，依旧久久不能心静。经过一番痛苦的思想斗争他最后起身，看凉风能不能暂且浇灭心火。而开门的一瞬间他看见了其后站着的曹丕。  
如此良夜，有那样多的诗可以念，而他居然站在门口辜负。司马有满腔的气话想讲，却不及他仅仅思考到如此良夜时曹丕便以吻覆盖了上来。败兴，他无比快乐地想。  
晨光微熹时他比曹丕醒得更早些。新疆地处偏远，天亮得晚很多，以至于此刻看起来与黑夜类似。司马悄悄翻身，把曹丕搭在他身上的半个肩膀扳过去，抱膝坐在床前安静凝视对方刀锋雕琢的轮廓。在黑夜中他看不清，因此觉得什么都是登峰造极的美，有难得被老天收回的光，也柴门犬吠的风雪归人，有他十年前初次坠入爱河的触感。他发觉自己活到现在愈发无可挣脱，便跌入这漫漫长夜，用从未有过的目光凝视他蝴蝶翅膀般震颤的睫毛和近乎透明的眼皮，他对他一无所知，仅仅是拨开过往的纱帘匆匆一瞥，便像是早已相爱了许多年。  
我究竟是有多好命。他突然笑了，原本仅是静默微笑，后来便双肩颤抖，惊醒了曹丕。他睡眼惺忪地望着他，伸手去抚摸他的下颌，嘟哝着说早上好，我好饿啊。  
早上好，我也好饿了，你快去做饭。司马扑过去，将双肘支在他胸前，扮了个鬼脸。  
于是他们起床吃饭。由于不到九点，街巷里早餐铺大多没有开门，曹丕便从厨房里掏出来几个早就凉得可以作为巷战武器的营养馕扔进火塘里。民宿的主人也起来了，用维语训斥了一番忙得没空停下来听他絮叨的曹丕，司马大体明白是埋怨他昨晚夜不归宿，在桌前颇有几分坐立不安。几分钟后他端着烤好的馕和捣成泥的当地一种特产青柿子过来，两人谁也没看对方。你今天有什么计划吗，想去哪里；他从蘸酱中拔身，从上衣口袋里掏出来被翻得破破烂烂的地图，说我看见喀什有叫高台民居的著名景点的，怎么快把半个城逛完也没瞧见呢，今天要不去这里吧；他注意到曹丕略有迟疑，便问怎么了。没事，他摇摇头，向他笑，你去就知道了，没必要现在告诉你。  
他们出门的时候刚好碰见了那只丑猫，原本懒懒地倚靠在似收拢各式浮光跃金光芒的玻璃杯的阳光里，嗅到人气就狼奔豕突一般跃来，偏偏绕着曹丕的裤脚打转，全然不像平日里的安静，蹭了他一腿的猫毛。曹丕蹲下用手挠挠他后脊和下巴上最柔软的一圈毛，丑猫便眯眼睛安然趴在他膝盖上，同时睥睨着一旁的司马。他大声抗议，为什么这只猫只找你，一眼都不肯看我！猫最通人性了，它也分得清好人坏人。到高台民居前司马都在很小气又刻意地生他说好人坏人的气，而曹丕又说眼前一片突兀荒凉的景象是传说中的著名景点，这令他更加茫然了。其实高台民居今年年初的时候就已经开始大范围拆除，谈了五六年的项目，先是居民不乐意，又是南疆维稳进来掺和，就搁置到现在，直到大家都被许诺了很多拆迁款--天不天价我不知道，反正我这辈子就没有见过那么多钱。已经六月份了，里面大部分建筑都被拆除，马上就要被推平，我们可能是最后看见高台民居全貌的人了。  
喀什的文保做得真的极差，看现在的古城就知道大部分都是后修的，现在又要把中亚仅存的中世纪建筑群推平，实在是难以理解。司马颇有些愤慨，摘了墨镜看那些凝成风絮的断壁残垣。其实后面还有一小片没有推平；他给他指向绿色的工地建筑棚后露出尖角的清真寺；那我们可以过去吗，我想拍一些照片。他举起手中的相机，向他人畜无害地笑，而他紧锁的眉头上落了些许灰尘。上个月的时候我带来的客人也说想进去看，我们从后门绕过去发现没有路，很凶的保安也不让进，所以我想应该是不可以的。这话真的令他沮丧，因此换上近乎幽怨刻毒的目光望着他，原来我是和那些从前的游客一样的，我还曾经以为我自有特殊之处能让他和我沉湎其中，而我不是他用以炫耀的集邮册其中表彰青春的相片，后来会有更年轻貌美的情人在翻阅时指着我干枯丑陋的脸笑出声来。想到这里他再度完好地遮掩起腾空而起弥漫全身的苦涩，仅仅向他勉强地笑，但曹丕看得清楚。他拉起他的手，我们走，他坚定地说，既然我们的大学者看不到甚至要撇嘴，那我就要尽主人之责，就算被打也得让你看到呀。因为他年轻，总是有各式各样俏皮好听的场面话能哄得人死心塌地；司马跟着他走在极窄逼仄的街巷，望着他脑后自己曾描摹过的弧线；但正是因为他年轻，他才愿意握住他的手。  
他们到了高台民居某处住宅群的入口，发现有一群裹着节日盛装和钉珠艾德莱斯手提包的女人围在铁栅栏前，和矮小黑瘦的保安用维语吵架，司马悄悄将相机藏到包里露出半个镜头，而曹丕仗着身高扒拉开人群上前交涉。他曾经和他在去人民广场那天讲过喀什的汉民并非是谁都会讲维语的，两个民族近乎是从小就被从住房、教育和社交等各方面隔离开来，而他把这点写进了自己的文章里。但他的维语是极其流利贯通的，尽管司马完全听不懂也知晓他在使用时全身心的自信，他是极为擅长同各种人打交道的。他伸长脖子望向他，却发觉他突然转头看向前方，给他眼神提示。他立刻就明白，他是要他跑！司马也是很机灵，明白保安正被这大群难缠的妇女围着无法脱身，大好时机刻不容缓，于是他拔腿就跑，无论身后保安愤怒的大叫和倏然腾起的鸽群，只能听见自己的脚步声和喘息。  
他曾经在旅行手册中读到，高台民居建在喀什城西由疏勒河改道而抬起的高层土台上，因而地势崎岖复杂，加之那时波斯萨珊王国的摩尼式房屋通常高耸呈塔状，外来人进入必定会云里雾里。因此当地的地砖上有用钴蓝和艳红瓷片贴成的北向指示，经历千年战火和风沙也未曾磨灭，此刻依旧被司马踏在脚下。他听到身后不再有声响，便气喘吁吁地停下来，仔细打量这座已无人居住的古城。半空中有折断半截的避雷针和风向，镌刻些许风蚀雨锈后模糊粘腻的写成图画的文字；有些窗中依旧盛放簇簇坚强的野玫瑰和寂寥花草，走过时会簌簌落下砂石昆虫。他仰头凝望由两侧拍打而来的拥挤居民楼压缩成一线的天空，不再想象曾经有过的车水马龙的繁华景象，因为这种从地心摇震而出极度哀伤的美几乎已经令人心碎。他想起曾经给曹丕读的一段话，"在这种寻欢作乐中至少有一种永恒的东西，它甚至是以天性，而不是以幻想为基础的，它就像不熄的煤火，存在于血液中，它燃烧着，永恒地燃烧着，要燃烧很长时间，并且随着年龄的增长而越烧越烈，大概无法很快熄灭。"他人生中接不住的一些雨和握不住的一段风始终灼烧着他，而就在这瞬间他大概心如明镜般了解到，他所爱的是荒草萋萋的废墟与仅剩颓墙的房屋，流光闪烁的眼神和落于他脖颈上的吻，阴错阳差和狭路相逢，他们彼此滚烫的年轻于夏日中常青，巅峰时刻的生命里达到死亡。他听到曹丕站在他身后，头也不回地指着青绿色琉璃顶塔楼上狭促生出的一株太阳菊说道，美景之美，在其忧伤，你说是不是。  
曹丕笑着将下巴搁在他肩窝中，小声说着你怎么也不愿意问我是怎么单枪匹马冲出群围英勇无匹地来到你身边的，就知道自顾自看漂亮景色。那你是怎么样逃出来找我的呀，司马摸摸肩头摇着尾巴邀功的大猫，听见他说自己是如何的机敏和熟识地形，被保安追了好一阵子终于摆脱了他，还成功找到了他。司马取出相机来要拍塔尖上的精美雕塑，问曹丕要不要入镜；他大剌剌地笑着跳到他面前，而他用影像留住他唯一的一张与夏天的合影。  
他们在硕大华丽、狭窄却空旷得能听见任何细小声音回响的六月高台民居内追逐奔跑，浅淡浓稠墨绿天蓝的影子像陡然落下的杏投射在树影飞速变淡掠去的矮墙上，脚步声惊起觅食的灰羽鸽子。他们找到了曾经居住的人家留下的都塔尔和冬不拉，曹丕假装自己会弹的样子拨拉琴弦，还煞有介事地唱起听不懂词的歌，司马扯过旁边的手鼓，伴着清脆铃响摇头晃脑。他唱歌实在是太难听，简直没办法仅仅说是五音不全，因此唱了不过半司马就把手鼓扔了去捂他的嘴。你唱的是什么玩意，我真的要聋了；这可是维吾尔族最有名的情歌，掀起你的盖头来！他看见司马掩在半张泛黄手鼓单薄鼓面后惊讶得几乎要把眼珠子瞪出来的脸。天啊曹丕，就算我再缺乏艺术素养和民族情怀，我也不可能不知道掀起你的盖头来，只能说是你唱得真的太难听了。你才不明白呢，曹丕把都塔尔向他手中一塞爬到台阶上，其实这首歌叫卡拉卡西乌开姆，原本是我们喀什和田这边麦场秋收时人都会玩的游戏舞曲，总要有老汉穿上妇人的衣服戴上盖头，然后像我们这样的青年人就要在旁边唱跳叫他掀起盖头来，能逗人哄堂大笑。他狡黠地笑着去触司马的眉毛，然后转着圈说道，燕子有一双黑翅膀，亲爱的哥哥，你和我不是见过吗；巴扎上卖的小圆帽，亲爱的哥哥，你和我不是见过吗？  
他们还去随意吃有人晾晒在窗外的葡萄干和杏脯，曹丕还把顺手拿的咬不动的巴旦木放了回去；司马拍摄了许多危楼和精美细密壁画的照片，感叹喀什的风情真的与吐鲁番高昌阿斯塔纳唐墓截然不同。但高台民居其实仅仅就是中世纪的城市，他们在接近中午时分便逛完了，两人手足无措地站在由桑叶荫蔽而成的广场上。司马好整以暇地望着他，所以导游，他笑着说，我们现在是要原路返回、被保安重新揍一顿吗？  
但曹丕总是有办法的。他在周围的护城墙附近眺望勘探了一番，得出他们可以爬下去的结论。司马先是看了眼足有四五米高的城墙又看了眼曹丕，是这样的，他清清嗓子，就算你好言好语叫我什么亲爱的哥哥，我也没有闲情逸致陪你殉情做亡命鸳鸯；怎么可能，他哑然失笑，我的意思是说，我们可以从下面的公共厕所爬出去。  
于是他紧张地看曹丕手脚并用从城墙上慢慢滑落到厕所顶部，确认顶棚还算坚固，不至于他们两人同时并肩站着能从中倒塌坠落。你下来吧，他向上挥手，不要怕，我能接着你。司马撇撇嘴，他觉得自己较年长于他，总不会不及他稳重且胆大，但还是小心翼翼地滑到他旁边，紧紧握住他的手。两人从缝隙中爬出去，算是有惊无险地逃离高台民居。我们真好运，曹丕擦手说道，如果厕所是露天的，或者厕所锁了的话，我们就真的完蛋了。但你总是有办法的，司马望着他说，这令他颇为羞涩地摸摸头。其实我也不总是神通广大，例如我记得有次和别的游客去塔县，赶回城很晚了，我们莫名其妙就忘了宵禁的事情，被锁在喀什噶尔古城外面没办法进去，最后只能两个人硬挤着从栏杆里进去了，真是五脏六腑都要挤变形。不过这种事对维族人来说真的很常见，他们好像都会缩骨功，多胖的老人都能挤进去。两人走在街上，司马听见他张口便脱出的盈盈笑语却始终无法高兴起来。那曹丕，他说，你以后也会用这种口吻把我变成"别的游客"，讲我们私闯民宅爬厕所的惊险故事吗？  
其实真的是我多心了，他在漫无边际的苦涩中想，这无非是普通的东方案例罢了，人人不红脸都能讲出的西域艳遇故事，他贪图我神秘，我渴求他年轻，我们做彼此释放情欲和无限夏日遐想的旅伴，他对于我和我对于他从来都不能用独一无二这种幼稚的词语来拘禁。这根本就不是爱，他望着他难以揣测的轻佻眼睛想，我们与爱情总是少了一步，少了暗恋与猜忌的一步。所有推搡欲望割舍成全都在跳舞的夜晚被他的唇齿之语和迷蒙脚步打乱，他们没有浅尝辄止和情深不寿，因此这不是爱。  
你知道吗，曹丕见他话毕便沉默，自顾自地喃喃道，我是真的总没有办法。第一天碰到你我带你去巴扎，我把车骑得飞快无非是想要你能抱紧我；你问我各式各样刁钻古怪的问题，我敢说喀什的所有导游都答不上来，可我知道，我知道每一个问题的切确答案，我知道香妃和萨珊王朝，知道维汉之间的隔离。他抬眼望向他，泫然欲泣的脆弱神情再度流露，我暗示了那么多次，可是就是不知道怎么做你才能喜欢我。  
他看见他眼中那团跳动的火，惨白火焰中燃烧布满愁苦的月牙。他炽热澎湃的忧愁不会因为是六月这样牵强的理由便在十月僵硬冰冷，他的心脏始终坚定跳动，从不萎缩脱水掉落腐烂，他永远拥有精致骄纵的脆弱惊鸿一瞥下稍纵即逝的浅笑和美目，是在六月喀什敢与蔷薇争艳的漂亮男孩。而这样热烈得捧不住的火，他又怎么忍心浇灭呢？而他终于接住了人生中瓢泼的雨和握住了流走的风。  
我是不是没有和你说过，司马望着他，明天就是我最后一天呆在喀什了。好像冷雨浇下，曹丕猛地抬头；你不要这么紧张，他讨好一般尴尬笑着对他说，我们又不是再也见不到了，我们还有很多时间可以再见面的。曹丕始终直勾勾地盯着他，末了突然笑出来；是啊；他摇了摇头，我们明明都有彼此的电话号码和微信，我甚至都知道你住在哪里，刚才却片刻伤心得像生离死别一样。他们不是古代的情侣，他想，古代的情侣会说别日何易会日难，会说所思在华山畿或大海南，他们分别便是从龟兹走向月氏或者回到长安，都是连尺素都难传的此生不能再见。我是否是太残忍了，他刚将虽然我们都心知肚明的爱意表达出来，我就要说离别。  
他约他晚上去喝酒，他原本非常踌躇，但因为某种愧疚还是轻轻地答应了。他出现在阳台时他早就买了一打啤酒等他，看见他后欢畅地笑。他们维族人不喝酒，因此我还特地跑到很远的汉族城区的便利店去买的，我们新疆特产的夺命大乌苏，一杯就倒。他把红乌苏摆到他面前，司马犹豫着握着酒瓶望向他自顾自喝起来。你上次，就是跳舞那次，问我能不能讲自己的事情，我搪塞过去了，那我今天讲给你听好吗；他将瓶子向栏杆上一搁，撞击出清脆声响；我爸爸是开水果店的，后来产业做得很大，你在内地吃的阿克苏苹果或者哈密瓜可能都是我们家的，我哥原本在上海有工作，后来他就辞职回家帮扶家里面的事，那时候我在上大学。司马难以分辨他是否是喝醉了，看他同夕阳微醺的神色是这样的，但他说的却理智清晰。后来我哥跑长途的时候在博尔塔拉，就是北疆离哈萨克很近的那边出事死了，我爸要我回家去接替我哥，但我没听他的。我们俩很像的，看上去都活泼开朗好说话的样子，但其实都矫情且面子薄得很，说起刻薄话来真不一定谁能酸死谁；那天我们吵得很厉害，我说我费尽千辛万苦考出喀什考出新疆，我刚以为我要有新人生了，你们就要把我圈死在那种我从小长到大都要了命窒息的地方，你们有考虑过我的感受吗；我爸哭着说我不孝顺，是冷血的人，连自己亲哥哥死了都不愿意看一眼。但其实，不是那样的；他摇摇头，望着司马；新疆可能在你看来很绮丽异域，但对生活在少数民族地区的真正少数民族来说，我人生最痛苦的一刻就是我成为汉族人的那一刻。我特别讨厌，从小就讨厌公交车上熏死人的膻味和每晚都必须遵守的宵禁，讨厌兵团醉醺醺的丘八和下岗煤矿工人，所以我一定要逃出去。但是你也知道，他喝了口啤酒，大学毕业后我又回来了。  
为什么呢？他双手交叉放在膝盖上，认真地问他。我也不知道，他眼睛泛红，我就是回到喀什噶尔了。我回来重新开始，所以我到古城里面找我师父学做木匠活，给人当向导开车，但我没有再和我爸爸重修于好，他可能也不想见到我，反正我四弟已经在帮他操持大部分活计了。我觉得，他近乎咬牙切齿地说，我可能用了半辈子来仇恨我根本没有办法恨起来的城市，我仅仅是讨厌喀什的人而不是喀什，美景之美在其忧伤，你说得对。  
是这样的，曹丕，他斟字酌句地劝慰他，如果你愿意回去的话我想你父亲总不会拒绝你，生活在同一城市却总是要躲着不见面想必是很难受的，他毕竟是你父亲啊。他向他笑笑，却不说话，只是傻傻地像让人心疼地笑。他真的很像一尊美丽的雕塑，他想，悲伤或快乐都畅快淋漓毫不扭捏做作，双眸中流露出不加掩饰的笑意，他就是流动的时间本身。那你呢，他见他不喝啤酒便问道，你明天就要走了，你有没有想说的呢。其实我并不善于表达外露的情绪，司马握住他的手说，而我也没有什么惊心动魄的故事可以讲给你。年少的我们，其实是你们在探讨生死的时候，总会尽可能用玄乎而油腻的言语把它饰弄得轻薄，但事实上这幼稚的本质并非不温柔。停滞没有逻辑也无需逻辑，对前进者来说是空白，而对停住的我们过去依旧丰满并有色彩，留住过去并没有什么意义。  
他也握住他的手，笑得像喀什绽开在矮墙边的蔷薇一般灿烂。留住过去确实没有意义，他说，但留住你就像留住六月一样，都是奇迹。  
最后一天，司马要预备离开在打包行李的时候，曹丕突然说要带他去艾提尕尔清真寺。你总不能来一趟喀什连最著名的艾提尕尔清真寺都没去过吧，至少是南疆最大的清真寺，叫人听了总是要笑话。古尔邦节的热潮未退，因此寺里也门可罗雀，曹丕在和阿訇聊天，司马就专注地欣赏四壁精美的挂毯画和塑像。他踱步到他身边，突然耳语道，我们周围没有人了。司马向四处张望，发现硕大的厅堂神龛前居然只有他们两人了。他转头尚未反应过来，曹丕的吻便覆盖上来，而他急忙摆脱他。你疯了吧，他揣着窃喜瞪他，这可是清真寺，要是叫阿訇看到了非得把我们都轰出去不行。而他反而笑着不说话，两人静静站在各色马赛克拼成的穹顶之下。厅外是喀什噶尔古城的明媚六月天，云朵轻薄黏稠，蝉鸣鼎沸。  
他带他到机场，在候机厅外面就不能再送了。曹丕不能免俗地拥抱了他，司马在他肩头说谢谢你给我一个这样美好的夏天。如果你想要，我们还可以有很多很多这样的夏天，他回答道。他们凝望着彼此，都对彼此心知肚明，这样的夏天早就封存了他们，在那个他把他的论文读给他听的艳阳高悬的广场午后和红柳抽枝的疏勒河畔，故事尚未展开，他许诺应然的期许和将至的爱，他们疼痛难忍地去收获对方的爱。司马向他微笑，提起行李包转身向登机口走去，他分明看到他的口型在讲，你好。  
你好，于是他也说道，定定地望着他的身影消失不见，而他也转身离去。回到古城里他薄荷绿的房子时那只丑猫正趴在台阶上晒太阳，不再有初见时哀戚的拙样，眼仁饱含金色碧玉般的瞳光，同他不经意打了照面。曹丕抚下身去揉搓他脊背上稀少的皮毛，像是想起什么，背对明艳阳光倏然流下泪来。他还有无数个夏天要去度过，只能留寥寥几分钟对着丑猫将这个夏天再过一遍。时间向前走，总是有丰满色彩。

**Author's Note:**

> 新闻作品或电视电影中呈现的新疆风貌总是给予我们相似的刻板印象，诸如动乱维稳、恐怖组织或是遍地牛羊、瓜果熟透。但我想要描绘的是雪夜里忽闪火光的毡房、春日漫山盛放的夹竹桃、藏在石榴树阴翳后的眼睛、年老的维族男人和暮色沉沦时起舞的六月新娘……我的记忆碎片将被重新拼接。  
>  冰与雪，周旋久。从有写下这写断断续续的系列故事的念头到真的付诸笔端已有两年。多数时候我都会走出毡房，站在深秋由蒙古草原过境阿尔泰山脉再来到南疆从未停歇的风里，眺望盘旋的鹰振翅飞越世间最高的曼殊苏巴尔汗。其实言语和情感都是极难表述的。我不敢去问季子平安否，于是便只能郑重置此札，于君怀袖。


End file.
